Brickipedia:Request for Rollback/Archive
Grovyle4life 21:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) 07:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC)}} }} Mr. Minifigure 03:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC)}} Oppose *Not even filled out right. And plus, I had to revert 50+ of his edits the other day. 21:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry, but your edits are still a bit inconsistent... 01:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) *Per other two opposes, just want to see some more consistancy (pardon my spelling). -Nerfblasterpro: 01:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) }} Mykheh 01:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) }} Cligra Verdict I'm not giving a verdict here, however, rollback is a tool for reverting vandalism, not a 'reward' for high quality edits. 01:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) * Has the user accepted the nomination? 01:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) * Gave, talked over IRC 21:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) }} Lego Lord 17:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Support #Keep up the good work! 17:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) #Sure Ajraddatz 21:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) #O.K.[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 02:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #Why shouldn't he be people keep bothering him when he is just trying to improve brickipedia. - Down with vandalism 16:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) # --Cligra "I predicted you'd look at me like i am insane and lo, it has now come to pass!" 15:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Please know that this is nothing personal. But the user does have a history of undoing legitimate edits which improve the article's quality and reverting them to how they want it. And, there there is apparently more than one user on the account, so the right would be given to multiple users, so I just can't trust that all users on the account are reliable, because I don't know who's editing (I don't mean who they are personally of course, but I can hardly tell if there's one person making great edits, and another not so great edits) 23:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # I've been thinking about what's going on with him, and I'd say the same as NHL. 23:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # Disregards instruction , Bad quality, Bad Grammar, Multiple users, Insolent Gladiatoring 23:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 15:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments * Neutral: I've had to undo many, many edits because of bad grammar or a few other things. What countervandalism experience does he have? 17:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) **I don't know I'll ask him now. 17:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I have encountered vandalism about twelve times and reverted it the hard way. Maybe not too many times, but why would it hurt if I have rollback rights? I have made errors a few times, but I try correcting them. 17:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Is there going to be any opposes? How long will it actually take for me to gain the rollback rights? 16:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Once it ends, you'll need enough supports. 18:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: How much? 21:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) * Vote should end on the 9th Jan if I remember correctly ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 21:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ** Isn't it 2 weeks from the start date (ie, the 29th, making it the 12th)? And put me down for a neutral for now. @Lego lord- you need at least three support votes for it to pass, and the overall ratio must be 70% support. 22:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : I was wondering about that, thanks. 22:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It was started on the 29th (Saturday). 12th is a Tuesday ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Not according to my calendar- 12th of February I mean ;) (link) 23:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol worked out the problem here. I used this site and looked at the month underneath instead :P ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Neutral. First I think that you should gain you're Patroller rights back before this tool is awarded. Sorry. 08:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) }} Agent Charge 22:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) #Got my vote! -Nerfblasterpro: 18:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) # The more rollback tools given to trustful users will make Brickipedia running more smoothly, sow why not? LEGO Lord 18:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) # Why not? 20:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) # 17:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) }} Tatooine 02:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Support # Gladiatoring 02:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) # 02:44, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #Experienced on the wiki, history of countervandalism. Could obviously benefit from access to this tool. 03:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) # 04:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #---- Kingcjc 09:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #I think you would benefit having this tool to help you revert vandalism more easliy as you do do a lot of counter vandalism work. Keep it up! 12:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) # --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 16:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #Thomas Wonderson 00:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) # 03:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) #I think i can say congrats now :)-- 18:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments *Thank you all for your votes, and great comments.:) With this right (as I said) will help me tremendously with the ongoing problem of vandalism. :) Thanks again! 18:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) }} Berrybrick 21:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) #Not active in countervandalism, but definitely qualified for patroller rights. Please see Brickipedia:Requests for patroller. 21:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) #Like others have said, request for Patroller first and then have over 1,000 edits before re-requesting Rollback rights. 12:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #You're doing well, but you didn't even fill in the top thing. 14:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #Occasionally I undo some edits made by this person. Needs experience making constructive edits. --TheGrandEditor 17:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) # PA 18:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #Per Samdo,-- 18:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) #Per cjc. 18:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) }} Jurassicpark787 23:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) # Sorry but like what Nighthawk leader said, you rarely edit here on this Wiki and theirfore I don't see the need for you to have them. Please don't be offended. If you make more edits every month I might consider supporting your request. Once again I'm sorry. 10:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments }} SKP4472 21:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # Count me in. 23:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Great editer. Count me in also! 21:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # 23:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #Very helpful with me!--LEGOCityManiac11 17:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #Approve. --TheGrandEditor 20:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments *Could some other people please vote on this? 16:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) }} Agent Fuse 00:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Support #Got my vote -- 00:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) #I see some counter-vandalism work. 02:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) # 23:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) #Gladiatoring 23:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) #I'm in [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 19:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) #Hardworking user and a big help to this Wiki. Definately deserves this. SKP4472 06:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments *Did you not just fail a rollback request, or was that another agent? 01:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ** made a request on July 23, made on May 7. 01:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ***Yes, it is confusing, isn't it. Next you'll be thinking I'm an admin. :) 02:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ****That could happen though.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 11:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *****Thinking I'm an admin, or I am an admin? 19:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ******The second one :) --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) }} TheGrandEditor 00:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) # A very trustworthy editor who will make good use of the rights. 11:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) # Agreed to all above. 12:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) # 21:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments * Thank you guys! Thanks very much. --TheGrandEditor 22:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) }}